Last Resort
by Firedancer-782
Summary: Kagome has had all of Inuyasha and Kikyou that she can take. While walking one night in her era she finds a shop she had never noticed before. Will this store be the answer to her problems ? Read and find out.


Kasai: Hiei will you please do the disclaimer for be. /Uses puppy eyes that Hiei can't resist./ o.o --(Puppy eyes.)  
  
Hiei: Hn, she doesn't own anything. /Grumbles about baka ningen lawyers harassing them/ .  
  
Kasai: Thanks Hiei. He's soo kawaii when he grumbles. Anyways, the song is My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy! .   
  
Let's talk this over  
  
It's not like we're dead  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
Was it something you said?  
  
Kagome walked back to the well, as she ignored the worried looks from her friends as she walked past them, with expressionless eyes. She had known that Inuyasha would love Kiyko more than her, but she never believed he wouldn't atleast see her as a friend. It had been a few weeks since he left with Kiyko and it still hurt badly.  
  
Don't leave me hangin'  
  
In a city so dead  
  
Held up so high  
  
On such a breakable thread  
  
Kagome walked out of the well shed and walked inside her house. She headed up to her room without looking up. Her house had been empty for a month already. Her family had moved to America while she stayed here to finish the jewel. She didn't even bother going to school anymore, it wasn't like she would have stayed in this era when the jewel was finished.   
  
You were all the things that I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be...  
  
She couldn't help but think of all the times that her and Inuyasha shared. He used to treat her so great until Kiyko was brought back. Then it all started to fall down hill. 'No use thinking of the past. It won't change, no matter how hard you wish it would.' She berated herself for thinking about him, while climbing the stairs up to the second story in her house.  
  
You were everything, everything  
  
That I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
  
But we lost it  
  
'We could have been together right now, if it wasn't for the witch who brought Kiyko back from the grave. Why would one want a zombie to begin with is far beyond even my comprehension. Oh well he isn't worth the heart break anyways.' She thought as she laid down on her bed.  
  
All of our memories so close to me  
  
Just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
So much for my happy ending   
  
"Figures everyone would be happy in the end, except me. Sango will be with Miroku, Shippou will be with them along with Kirara. Inuyasha will have Kiyko." 'But what about me? Kiyko will come after my soul and Inuyasha will probably help her.' She snorted unlady like. "I'd like to see him try." She thought as she feel asleep.  
  
You've got you're dumb friends  
  
I know what they say  
  
They tell you I'm difficult  
  
But so are they  
  
Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era, the others where gathered around the campfire. "Sango will Kagome-chan be coming back?" "I don't know Shippou. She needs time to herself for awhile." "What do you mean?" "I don't think Kagome-chan even knows who she is anymore. I believe she might come back, but it will be a long time if she does." Shippou nodded his head solemly as he watched the campfire flicker back and forth. 'Please get better, Kagome-chan.' Sango thought as she fell asleep.  
  
But they don't know me  
  
Do they even know you?  
  
All the things you hide from me  
  
All the shit that you do  
  
Kagome woke up early the next morning, feeling the same numbness that she had been trying to fight. She put on a pair of black baggy pants and black shirt that said 'If it's too loud You're too old' on the front in white lettering. She then pulled on a black hoodie that had 'LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA LA' on the front in white lettering. She shoved her hands in her pockets and left her house.  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be...  
  
Kagome walked to downtown Tokyo, her eyes never leaving the ground. She hadn't noticed when she stopped in front of a store that looked like it selled magic type stuff. Kagome, being the curious person she had become, decided to go in and take a look around. 'Maybe I'll find something that can get rid of my Inuyasha and Kikyou problem.' She mused as she looked at the shelves. Kagome saw gems of all colors, candles, books, and other various items. Soon a lady came over dressed in a gypsy outfit. "Let me guess my dear. You are having troubles of the heart." All Kagome could do was nod. "Come with me and tell me all about it and I'll fix your problem." She said as she guided Kagome towards the back. She sat Kagome down on a maroon pillow as she sat across from her on an identical pillow. Kagome told her about how she loved Inuyasha and he kept cheating on her with another. "I know the solution to your problem." "What is it? I'll do anything." "You can perform a spell, but he must be near with the other girl." "Just tell me what to do." The gypsy told Kagome all about the spell and it's consequences. Kagome left feeling alot happy with herself.  
  
You were everything, everything  
  
That I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
  
But we lost it  
  
Kagome went straight home and lept in the well. When she was on the other side, she went back to Kaede's village. "Hey Sango! Hey Miroku! Hi Shippou!" She yelled happily and waved at them. 'It seems that only a day has passed and Lady Kagome has returned to her former self.' Miroku thought as he greeted her. "What's in the bag Kagome?" Asked Shippou as he tried to look in it. "Just some stuff I got while in my time. Some girl stuff that you'd be grossed out if you saw. I brought you back some chocolate though." She said while giving him the chocolate, which served it's purpose to divert his attention away from her bag.  
  
All of our memories so close to me  
  
Just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
So much for my happy ending   
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk you guys." Kagome said later that night. "Alright Kagome, but be careful." Sango said as Kagome grabbed her bag and walked into the forest. She soon spotted Inuyasha and Kikyou by a tree. She backed up a few feet and sat down, hidden by the bushes. Kagome got the four black candles, sand and the book out of the bag. She sat the candles in a large circle around her and lit them one at a time. She then poured the sand on the ground connecting the candles in a circle then poured the rest of the sand in a line towards her from each candle. She opened the book and a gust of wind rustled throught the trees and grass, but did not affect her, the candle flames, or the sand. Kagome drew a breath and turned to one of the pages near the middle of the book. She began to chant in latin as the flames grew larger and brighter.  
  
It's nice to know that you were there  
  
Thanks for acting like you care  
  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
  
It's nice to know we had it all  
  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
  
And letting me know we were done  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou had noticed the bright light and decided to investigate. What they saw was a shock. Kagome was in the middle of a bright circle as her hair flew rapidly around her. She was speaking in a language that neither had heard before as her eyes turned completely white.   
  
You were everything, everything  
  
That I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
  
But we lost it  
  
Kagome had made a firm decision, if she couldn't be happy than neither would Inuyasha. She knew she was being drastice and selfish, but she had given her life up for the jewel. She could've had gotten great grades in school and had a scholarship to a prestigus college, but no she was in the Feudal Era with a dog helping him find shards. And in order to get those shards she had to stick her hand around in some demon's carcass and find the shards among it's organs.   
  
All of our memories so close to me  
  
Just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
So much for my happy ending   
  
Kagome had just finished chanting the spell as she felt her soul separate from her body. The spell would make it to were Inuyasha could never find or feel love again. But she would become a wandering spirit. True she could posess someone's body and now the rest of her soul that was in Kikyou's body came flying towards her. When her soul completely melted together Kagome floated towards the stars in pure bliss. She didn't look back at Inuyasha as he silently held her body, that had a genuine smile on her face, and cried.  
  
You were everything, everything  
  
That I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
  
But we lost it  
  
Inuyasha had told the others what happened then disappeared himself. Kagome had visited Sango and Miroku often. They had fought the final battle but never knew that Kagome had possesed Naraku's body in order to allow the others to kill him. Her soul left his body as Miroku pulled him into his wind tunnel. She watched as Sango and Miroku married and had numerous children. She also watched Shippou grown up and have children of his own. She traveled the world until she reached her era and watched as she grew up and made the decision to to free herself from Inuyasha.  
  
All of our memories so close to me  
  
Just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
So much for my happy ending   
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Well what do you think?! I am thinking of a sequel maybe inu/yyh. Where kag will be given back her life if she becomes a spirit detective. Might turn into a yusukue/kagome pairing. Tell me what you think and if ya like the idea i'll start writing.  
  
-Kasai 


End file.
